Conventional first-row automotive seats (e.g., driver and front passenger seats) combine several adjustment mechanisms into the seat structure. For example, such seats may be adjustable relative to the vehicle itself in the forward and backward direction and in the up and down direction. The angle of recline of the backs of such seats may also be adjustable. These conventional seats are provided with only basic seat adjustment functionality, and have a limited adjustment range.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,511,684, entitled “Vehicle Seat Control Device and Vehicle Seat Device,” describes a vehicle seat in which left and right sides of the seat are capable of moving relative to each other in the up-down direction. U.S. Pat. No. 9,381,830, entitled “Reclining Apparatus for Rear Seat in Car,” describes a reclining apparatus for a rear seat in a car that enables a seat back to recline along with movement of the seat cushion. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2016/0288671, entitled “Sedan Slouch Seat,” describes a seat assembly comprising a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion, where the seat back is automatically pivoted rearwardly in response to forward sliding movement of the seat cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,764, entitled “Reclining Rear Seat for Vehicle Having Four-Bar Link,” describes a reclining rear seat that utilizes a pivoting, four-bar link arrangement between the underside of the seat bottom and the vehicle floor, which permits the occupant to move the seat between a reclining position and a non-reclining position without compromising storage space between the front and rear seat. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.